


Ultraman Titas - Personal Gym Trainer

by comicalcarnival



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, and shitposting. mostly shitposting., imagins are doing their best to be supportive gym buddies(?), mostly momo and ryu talking here since kin falls asleep, no ellipticals were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/pseuds/comicalcarnival
Summary: Ultraman Titas opens a personal trainer business, hoping to get other tokusatsu heroes in shape like he is. First on his list: one Nogami Ryotaro.Written for the Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Ultraman Titas - Personal Gym Trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TitasBicep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitasBicep/gifts).



> I almost tagged Titas' Ultra Muscles as a character  
> (sorry this is more den-o centred BUT Titas is being a supportive gym trainer)

“I… I’m not sure this is a good idea, Mr. Titas sir…” Ryotaro Nogami mumbled, looking at the bar above him with concern. He was currently laying on a bench, a bar with what looked to have weights at least twice his weight above his head. “I’m not as strong as you think, this... This might be a bad idea.”

The buff alien squatted down, his unmoving eyes untelling of his thoughts. “I know these weights look heavy, Ryotaro. But I believe in you. I’ve adjusted them to be a good challenge for you.” Titas placed his hand on the time-travelling hero’s shoulder, giving a ‘ _hmm_ ’ of approval. ”If you’re in a pinch, I’ll be right here to spot you. We’re starting with five reps, nice and simple.”

“I… if you think so.” He’d responded to the advert for the personal trainer, mostly hoping to become stronger on his own merit. He couldn’t rely on the Taros forever. It was nice to have help from friends - or in this case, the four time-travelling sand creatures currently sharing his body - but it was also nice to be able to stand up for himself. Ryotaro took a deep breath and lifted the bar off where it rested.

“You’ve got this, Ryotaro!” Titas stood nearby, gently reassuring him as Ryotaro’s face quickly turned red from the strain. He managed to lower the bar to just above his chest, holding it firm for a second. He focused on his arms, willing them to lift the bar upward again. “That’s one, Good job!”

Lowering the bar a second time proved to be not an issue, since it seemed to be the easier part of the motion. The problem arose when the Imagin began attempting to cheer him on from the Denliner.

“Show that bar bastard what you’ve got!”

“Smooth and steady wins the race, Ryotaro!”

“Excellent job so far, Ryotaro! Your strength makes me cry!”

“Hey hey Ryotaro, can I do the next rep?”

Doing his best to ignore the backseat bodybuilders, Ryotaro forced his arms to lift the bar upward again. He already had one non-human helping him with this, maybe they’d take the hint he wanted to do this on his own power.

“That’s two, Excellent job so far!” Titas’ voice was supportive, although he probably couldn’t hear the other four people cheering Ryotaro. Trying to pick out just one person’s voice in an overlapping conversation was distracting him more than he’d like. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his personal trainer as he walked around behind him.

“Ryotaro said he wanted to do this himself, Ryutaros.”

“But I want to get big muscles like Mr. Muscley here too!”

“You can lift weights on your own time, the Denliner has a weight room.”

“Yeah, but it’s smeeeeeelly and doesn’t have Mr. Muscley!”

“That’s not our problem, brat!”

Suddenly the bar was back in the air above him, when had that happened? Ryotaro tried to make out what Titas was saying, his head swimming with an argument only semi-related to his situation. What count was he on? Did he have to lower the bar or set it down…? Unable to lipread Titas’ unmoving face, he decided to lower the bar again.

“Hey Bear, what count is Ryotaro at again?”

There was snoring in response.

“Hey hey is it my turn to lift yet?”

“I can pick up ladies, not weights.”

Ignore the conversation, push the bar up. This was… four…? Or was it five? Ryotaro racked his brain, trying to remember where he was. Unfortunately, Ryutaros took this as him being done lifting weights, and his arm twitched when the dragon Imagin tried to take over. The split-second was enough to have the dumbbell come crashing down on him, pinning him against the bench.

“Shit, Ryotaro’s in trouble!” Momotaros yelped, quickly taking control of the feeble adult’s body. The red Imagin struggled against the bar, struggling to get it off of him. He tried to get a grip on the bar, the awkward angle it had fallen making it hard to hold a grip. Despite his failing attempt to grab it comfortably, it wasn’t falling from its current position.

“Don’t worry, Ryotaro. I’ve got it.” Titas said from behind. Momotaros turned their head, revealing Titas had caught it with a single hand before it had a chance to hurt Ryotaro. The Ultra lifted the bar slightly, motioning for him to roll out from under it. “Good job, getting six reps in! That was more than planned, but I’m proud of you.”

Momotaros felt heat building in his face. How _dare_ this muscle idiot upstage him in saving Ryotaro’s life. That was his job, as the star! He grabbed the end of the dumbbell, summoning all his Imagin strength despite Ryotarou’s growing requests for him to stand down. “Stupid Muscle dumbbell idiot--”

“Oh dear, Senpai’s gotten a little too into it…” Uratarous lamented, clearly showing no intent or desire to stop the peach monster’s rage.

“Shut up, turtle jerk!” Momotaros yelled, swinging the weights around at full force, narrowly avoiding Titas.

“Hey hey, is it our turn to do weights?” Ryutarous shoved Momotaro out of control, excitement taking over. Ryotaro’s grip immediately slipped, dumbbell going flying into a nearby row of Ellipticals.

Almost immediately, Titas materialized behind Ryotaro, clamping his hands on the human’s shoulders hard. “Now Ryotaro, I know you’re mad you slipped, but this isn’t the way to treat your equipment.” There was a calmness to his voice that caused Ryutarous to eep in shock, quickly abandoning control over Ryotaro.

“S-Sorry!” He quickly bowed, figuring it would be easier to apologize than to explain it was the Imagin in his body messing around. Considering the display they’d just done, surely Titas wouldn’t want to continue working with him any further. “Please forgive me!”

Titas chuckled lightheartedly, nodding his head. “You’re forgiven by both me and my ultra muscles.” He flexed his muscles to prove his point. “Now let’s go for a light jog, start on your cardio for today.”

“R-right, thank you Mr. Titas sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll do more for this and make it a mini-series bc Titas is so buff and kind it'll be fun to have different people do leg day with Titas  
> anyway!! I hope you enjoyed this Ao3 user TitasBicep


End file.
